dragon boy
by Univerzes
Summary: Oneshot for Nalu


_**One-shot. Do not own fairy tail, i had this oneshot stored away so why not bring it out lol.**_

"Awhhh c'mon Luce! It's not even that big!" The salmon-haired mage whined as he watched the blonde as she backed away struggling.

"NO! Natsu I refuse to put that… that _THING_ in my mouth." She went to run but Natsu tackled her laughing as he was amused.

"C'mon Luce, the faster you do it, the faster you'll feel better." He smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. Way. Natsu. It's huge, and it'll taste weird." She pouted puffing out her cheeks.

"Luce. It will no- okay MAYBE it'll taste weird, but still! Once you do it, we can continue and you'll feel better.."

"Promise…?" she stared at him hesitantly raising an eyebrow.

Nodding the boy smile, "I promise"

Staring at him before closing her eyes sighing. "Alright fine, hand me the goddamn pill." With that he handed her the pill - which she reluctantly took- closing her eyes once more. She took a deep breath and quickly put the pill in her mouth, taking a big gulp of water to go with it. She had punched Natsu before coughing.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD LUCE ARE YOU OKAY?!" He grabbed her and started looking over her. Her eyes opening with a huge grin.

"I DID IT! I SWALLOWED IT!" She yelled as she fell back onto the couch. Looking at the clock she noticed it was half past six. "Natsu! We need to get ready! The party is in 30 minutes!" She shoot up and grab to the bathroom quickly taking her shower, getting ready.

"We'll if you wouldn't have hit your head hard while we were playing, and being dramatic about a simple pill you've would've been perfectly fine and we would've had time to get ready." Natsu grumbled as he watched her disappear into the bathroom.

The last few months have been very crazy at fairy tail in all honesty. Everyone was getting together. Levy and Gajeel had finally gotten together after months of lying to each other that they didn't like each other. It took a big of encouragement from like everybody. Eventually Gajeel had gotten really annoyed with everyone and grabbed levy by the waist, pulled her close and full on kissed her. Lets just say, that "little" action had not only Levy bright red, but had everyone giving them cat calls and glare. Jet and Droy took it upon themselves to threaten Gajeel nonstop, which Lucy can't complain about because she had apart in that.

Mirajane and Freed had surprised everybody when Freed had gotten down on one knee and proposed to the she-demon, apparently they had been dating ever since the battle of fairy tail. Everyone but Laxus had been surprised because he had caught Miras scent on him and his on hers. That AND Freed had told him, after all that is his best friend. Laxus would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at first, I mean come on. Freed and Mirajane? It was a bit of a shock.

Erza and Jellal had finally gotten together after years. Erza and Jellal always had a thing for each other but they couldn't be together. Not because they were too afraid to admit it but because ya know he may or may not have been wanted by the council. Psssh no big deal.

Gray and Juvia got together which was nice because she finally stopped being mega crazy obsessed over him seeing as no one in the guild truly even wanted him to begin with -which hurt his pride just a little- but they were happy.

Who else had gotten together, Lisanna and Bix got together which was a shocker, Evergreen and Elfman finally told the guild but everyone had already knew about them. Wendy and romeo got together which was extremely adorable. Cana and Laxus are kinda together. But that's about it no one else had really gotten together. Oh! Sting and Yukino got together. Rogue has a crush on Kagura but… he doesn't really want anyone to know so yeah.

By the time it was ten to seven, Lucy walked out of the bathroom with her hair and makeup done. She had pulled out a tight red dress that showed off her curves. Her ass and breasts looked nice in the dress she added some black heels to go with it and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Apparently natsu had left her house as some point to get ready himself, so she would just have to meet him at the guild instead. She looked at her keys before shaking her head and walking out without them. She hummed softly as she made her way to the guild, the sun just now slowly setting and disappearing into darkness by the time she reached the guild.

Opening the guild doors she saw so many people just dancing and grinding against each other. You could tell who was and who wasn't drunk along with who was and wasn't with someone. She heard her name being called and looked up to seeing Levy and the girls waving at her. She smiled and waved back making her way over to them with a grunt as it was kinda hard to move through the crowd of sweaty and sticky bodies. By the time she had gotten to the bar, she noticed a drink that was waiting for her so she stood her seat after giving the girls a quick hug.

"Damn Lucy, lookin good girl." Cana purred before taking another swing of her beer.

"Yeah Lu-chan, you look sexy in that dress." the blunette piped up.

"Oh yeah definitely' said a younger white haired mage

"Yeah Lucy~ Not trying to impress anyone like oh I don't know… a certain Fire dragon Maybe?" MIra said as she rested her hands on the bar with a smirk.

"No. No no no no no no. NO! I don't think so." The blonde had put her hands up in an X form trying to get rid of those thoughts in her head.

"Are you sure lu-chan? I mean after red IS Natsu's favorite color." Levy got this smirk on her face and causing the blonde to blush softly and look at them with a sigh

'Guys honestly, I don't like him like that! I'm pretty sure he doesn't either-" She was about to continue before hearing mira chuckle.

"Speak of the devil" Cana nodded her head into his direction as he was seen sitting down at a table with the group guys surprisingly not arguing or fighting. But then again, none of the girls knew that they were listening in on their conversation.

Natsu had saw the blonde walk in, and his pants had tightened a little. He wasn't going to lie he knew lucy was gorgeous, i mean it was hard not to notice the blonde when she looked like that. Lucy smiled and made her way towards the dance floor her hips starting to move and swing to the beat.

Natsu watched her like a hawk before joining her, his hands place firmly on her hips. She jumped a little but relaxed against his body. Her ass grinding against his groin, a hard on slowly appearing. Blushing she turned around to face him, her body still sliding against his.

"Luce." He growled causing her to look up at him before he slammed his lips onto hers. Kissing each other deeply their hands roamed each other's body with need. After a few moments they pulled away panting natsu growled softly.

"We need to leave now before I fucking you here." With a squeak and nod from Lucy, the dragged her dragon out of the guild and to her apartment. Once they were in natsu slammed her against the wall his lips on hers once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands dug into his hair.

Pulling away panting step slipped past natsu, standing in front of her bed stripping slowly Lucy's eyes were locked onto natsus. Standing in nothing but her red laced thong she smirked and bit her lip.

"Come and get it dragon boy…" she spoke seductively

"Oh… my fucking pleasure" natsu spoke huskily as he stalked his way towards her. Both smirking knowing how the night would end

 _ **Alright that's all I have for this one shot. I know it sucked trust me but I didn't even know I had it and all the editing I was gonna have to go through lol. I was very lazy with this one. I hope you enjoyed it though! Check out my other stories! BYE BYE!**_


End file.
